1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical card connector assembly for receiving two different kinds of cards.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. Meantime, as the development of the miniaturization, the internal space of the electrical consumer products is more and more less. Accordingly, how to use the limited internal space to assemble more electrical card connectors becomes a new problem.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.